


Purple man

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Singing, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con protagonista Skull.
Series: Immortale maledetto [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524929
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: David Bowie – Life On Mars? (Official Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZKcl4-tcuo.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 35 - Grazia

Cap.1

Skull piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli tinti di rosso. Aveva le ciocche decorata da delle perle viola, il viso truccato.

Indossava un completo verde chiaro, e sulla sua guancia risaltava il tatuaggio di una lacrima viola.

Reborn lo guardava, e ascoltava, dalla televisione, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Certo che ha una _grazia_ e delle movenze invidiabili anche quando è travestito così da pagliaccio” disse Fong, affacciandosi oltre il divano.

Reborn si calcò il cappello sul viso.

“Non sembra un pagliaccio. Vuole solo annullare il confine tra uomo e donna” borbottò.

“… Con grazia” rimarcò Fong.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Purple rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Prince - Purple Rain (Official Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvnYmWpD_T8.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 36 – Esplosione.

Cap.2 Purple rain

“Dedico questa canzone a mio padre, ben sapendo che lui non l’avrebbe apprezzata” sussurrò Skull. Afferrò il microfono e se lo portò alle labbra dipinte, il suo viso era in parte coperto dai voluminosi capelli viola. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a cantare, urlando, un’ _esplosione_ di fumogeni colorati si verificò sul palco intorno a lui.

Spalancò la bocca, gridando a pieni polmoni. Le luci colorate delle esplosioni successive facevano brillare i suoi piercing di metallo.

Indossava una tutina da motociclista, su cui risaltava il simbolo dei Carcassa: un polpo.

Il resto del gruppo intorno a lui, Nightmare alla chitarra elettrica.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Purple sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 40 - Tatto  
> Partecipa all’ Ipse Dixit! di WW.  
> Prompt: Jack: "Sappiate che la maggior parte delle persone non nota che io sono gay."  
> Will: "Jack, anche i sordi e i ciechi lo notano. Persino i morti notano che tu sei gay."  
> [Will & Grace]  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQgfrjMXy_w; Imaginary- Evanescence- Lyrics.

Cap.3 Purple sky

Skull era intento a mettersi la matita nera intorno agli occhi.

Nightmare si spalmò la crema bianca sul viso, guardandosi allo specchio.

"Sappiate che la maggior parte delle persone non nota che io sono gay" disse Skull, mettendosi il rossetto.

Nightmare ribatté: "Sebastien, anche i sordi e i ciechi lo notano. Persino i morti notano che tu sei gay".

< Il pubblico pensa che lo sia anch’io perché canto insieme a te > pensò, scuotendo il capo.

Minerva sospirò, borbottando: “Nightmare, continui a non possedere assolutamente ‘tatto’. Così rischi di offenderlo”.

“Tranquilla. Per me non è un’offesa” rispose Skull, ridacchiando.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Spettatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Flash Challenge: Bacio di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: 46. Assistere a un bacio.

Cap.4 Spettatore

Skull stava seduto su di un ramo. Intento a scrivere il testo di una nuova canzone su uno spartito che teneva in mano, mentre nell’altra stringeva una matita. La luce del sole si rifletteva sul vetro del suo casco.

Ai piedi dell’albero era parcheggiata la sua motocicletta da corsa.

Skull alzò lo sguardo, sentendo ridere. Osservò Luce e Reborn uscire in terrazzo, lei era intenta a ridere.

“Mi sento una ragazzina alla prima cotta” sussurrò, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio. Si piegò in avanti, Reborn la baciò con foga, traendola a sé.

Avevano chiuso la porta-finestra alle loro spalle.

Skull li osservò baciarsi, tetro.

[103].


	5. Fiori tra i capelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #2  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Personaggio: Skull  
> Prompt: D2) Flower in Her Hair

Fiori tra i capelli

La principessa si affacciò alla finestra, allungò la mano e il vento le fece volare un fiore nella mano.

Piegò le labbra rosee in un sorriso e soffiò sui pistilli, facendo volare il polline tutt’intorno. Si sollevò la frangetta di morbidi capelli biondi e utilizzò il fiore per agghindarla, in modo da scoprirsi gli occhi.

La lunga capigliatura le ricadeva in una serie di morbide ciocche sulla spalla e proseguiva fino all’altezza dei piedi, sfiorando il pavimento con dei morbidi boccoli.

Altri fiorellini le agghindavano i capelli, lì dove le ciocche erano state sistemate in attente treccine.

Sebastiana si mise a cantare, con gli occhi chiusi.

[106].


	6. La danza del re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata all’accadimento storico che vide coinvolto il Re Sole: Luigi XIV.

La danza del re

“Sono tre giorni che danza senza mai fermarsi. Non mangia, non beve e non dorme” sussurrò un nobile, nascondendo la bocca con la mano.

Il nobiluomo al suo fianco annuì, rispondendo a bassa voce.

“I balli del re sono sempre stati noti, ma non pensavo si sarebbe mai spinto a tanto”.

Una nobildonna guardava il corpo del sovrano, muscoloso ed in tensione, dipinto d’oro.

“Che scandalo” sussurrò, osservandolo saltare e intrecciare le gambe.

I movimenti delle mani del sovrano seguivano i rintocchi di una pendola.

“Sembra un sole che sorge per scacciare le tenebre. Neanche si rende conto quanto splendi più del fratello” bisbigliò un consigliere.

[106].


	7. Rossa ciliegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: KHR, personaggi a tua scelta  
> #Ciliegie  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osvtRzqqfIc; 【Nightcore】 Follow The Leader (Male/Deeper version) NMV.

Rossa ciliegia

“Tutti mi danno della principessa. Tutti in me vedono la purezza, la bellezza e la perfezione.

Io sono colui che punisce i peccati per la mafia, ma nessuno capisce io cosa sia veramente.

Speravo che almeno tu potessi capirlo. In fondo hanno scelto entrambi per fare gli arcobaleno” disse Skull. Si sporse in avanti e si appoggiò al tavolinetto con il petto, fissando Reborn negli occhi.  
Quest’ultimo si nascose sotto il cappello.

“Io non ti considero una principessa, Valletto. Non sei Luce, ma… Non so cosa sei veramente”.

Skull prese due ciliegie dal vassoio davanti al Sole e ne addentò una.

“Una strega” soffiò.

[104].


	8. Rimprovero notturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: KHR, personaggi a tua scelta  
> #Suonare in una band

Rimprovero notturno

Skull si sfilò gli stivali neri ed entrò in casa, a tentoni si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

La luce si accese all’improvviso e Skull mugolò, rimanendo abbagliato. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre mettendo a fuoco e vide G seduto in poltrona.

Quest’ultimo teneva le dita unite e lo guardava con espressione truce.

“Dov’eri?” lo interrogò.

Skull rispose: “A lavoro”.

G strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ho controllato. Non eri né a fare il punitore, né in missione con quest’ultima generazione di Arcobaleno” rispose secco.

Skull sospirò.

“Ero con la band” spiegò.

G ringhiò: “Quello ‘non è un lavoro’ vero”.

[104].


	9. Accuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la pagina: Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World  
> Prompt: Vaso

Accuse

“Lo ha rotto lui il vaso” disse Giotto, indicando il fratello.

Sebastien gonfiò le guance, serrando i pugni.

“Non è vero! Sono troppo signorile per farlo” borbottò, facendo una smorfia.

Pietr sospirò, incrociando le braccia.

“In punizione, tutti e due” disse secco.

I due fratelli si guardarono in cagnesco. Nonostante Giotto fosse più grande di un paio di anni erano identici in corporatura, altezza e d’aspetto. Cambiavano solo gli occhi da uno all’altro.

Giotto domandò: “Perché entrambi?”.

Il sovrano rispose: “Tu hai rotto il vaso e tua ‘sorella’ ha parlato senza permesso. Una principessa sta zitta”.

< Una principessa non si scagiona. Sarei comunque finito in castigo > pensò Sebastien.

[110].


	10. Come una vecchia coppia sposata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble sulla vita normale di Skull e Reborn.  
> Scritta per: Drabble Day!  
> Prompt: giornale!

Come una vecchia coppia sposata

Reborn era seduto in poltrona intento a leggere il giornale.  
< Il prezzo del giornale si fa sempre più alto ogni settimana che passa > rifletteva. Il suo viso era in ombra sotto il cappello a falde larghe.  
Skull, intento a passare lo straccio sul pavimento appena spazzato, gli disse: “Alza i piedi”.  
Reborn borbottò: “Devi disturbarmi anche mentre vedo se ci sono notizie importarmi?”.  
“Sì, alza i piedi. Tanto giornali con vere notizie mafiose ancora non li stampano” borbottò Skull.  
Reborn roteò gli occhi.  
< Forse dovrei iniziare a leggere quelli su quegli aggeggi moderni: i tablet, di cui mi parla sempre Tsuna > pensò. 

[106].


	11. Ribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieri era il compleanno di G.  
> Scritta sentendo: Il Cielo Toccherò - The Brave ( Ribelle) by Kobato; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J43t-iDbBO4.

Ribelle

G incrociò le gambe, indossava dei pantaloni di tela marrone.

“Allora, ti piace?” domandò, piegando di lato il capo.

Sebastiana saltò giù dal davanzale della finestra e lo raggiunse, con le gote e le labbra ancora sporche di cioccolata.

Rispose: “Questa volta ti sei superato. Però avresti dovuto mangiarlo tu, è il tuo compleanno”.

G si massaggiò il mento e si grattò la guancia dove spiccava il disegno di un’edera rossa simile a delle fiamme color sangue.

“Come vorresti farmelo festeggiare?” domandò.

La moglie lo afferrò per la mano e lo tirò, facendolo alzare in piedi.

“Vieni a cavalcare con me” lo spronò.

[103].


	12. Cavalcata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Mabon Long Run di Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Parole:  
> 8 - Passeggiata nel bosco

Cavalcata

Sebastiana infilò un foulard sulla testa, indossava una casacca mimetica. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò rumorosamente.

“Non vi capisco. Potreste avere dei vestiti degni del vostro status di regina e sembrate più lieta con questi stracci” disse il suo capitano.

Sebastiana salì a cavallo e afferrò saldamente le redini.

Rispose: “Perché un sovrano è sempre tale, qualsiasi cosa indossi. Anche se vi fossero mille persone con gli stessi abiti, sarebbe comunque superiore ed unico”.

Diede lo sprono al cavallo e partì al galoppo.

< Passano gli anni, ma continuo ad amare una passeggiata nel bosco più di ogni altra cosa. Soprattutto in autunno >.

[104].


	13. Vecchia radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:2. Radio  
> » N° parole: 107  
> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Scritta sentendo: EPIC COVER | ''Zombie'' by Damned Anthem (The Cranberries Cover); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkqp3nQTuYs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 2YL Manga Illustration #217 BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Manga-Illustration-217-433463391.

Vecchia radio

Mariano canticchiava: “Nella tua mente… Nella tua mente… Zombie… Zombie”.

Alzò il volume della radio, ascoltando Skull cantare.

La sua voce era coperta in parte dagli effetti della musica, mentre sbraitava: “ _In your head! In your head! Zombie! Zombie_!”.

Mariano girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i vestiti larghi. Danzando a tempo di musica.

Ianez abbassò il giornale che stava leggendo e lo guardò.

Domandò: “Ti piace davvero tanto quella radio che ti ha portato il boss?”.

< È vissuto per tutta la vita nel lusso. Ha potuto avere la tecnologia più avanzata. Però adesso si accontenta di una vecchia radio > pensò, vedendo l’altro annuire vigorosamente.

[107].


	14. Ricerca della felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/kuvakira/art/Espressos-318775756; Espressos BY kuvakira.

Ricerca della felicità

< Sono eternamente alla ricerca della felicità, ma sembra che io non sia capace di trovarla.

Se solo avessi il coraggio o delle volontà > pensò Skull. Si strinse le braccia con le mani, tenendo il capo chino. < Alle volte vorrei essere come mio fratello, ma… Mi faceva paura quello che era diventato.

Era così altero e gelido, un Cielo irraggiungibile. Si chiudeva coi suoi guardiani oltre delle pesanti porte.

Nessuno l’ha mai chiamata Mafia, ma era quello.

Decidevano della vita degli altri. Prometteva protezione in cambio di soldi e favori, ma obbligavano la gente a obbedirgli >.

Sospirò.

[100].


	15. Galoppino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 10. Portafortuna  
> » N° parole: 108  
> Lista: PumpInk2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Skull in a pajamas BY TiamatART; https://www.deviantart.com/tiamatart/art/Skull-in-a-pajamas-316056164.

Galoppino

“Maledizione a te, senpai!” ringhiò Skull.

Il piccolo Arcobaleno camminava a fatica, schiacciato da un gigantesco sacco di tela colmo di panni sporchi. “Non sono il tuo dannato galoppino! Pagati una segretaria o fatti un braccio destro come tutte le persone normali”. Ansimava a fatica e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

Il sole battente lo colpiva in pieno, i suoi capelli violetti erano scompigliati.

“O almeno smettesse di chiamarmi Valletto e dicesse chiaro e tondo che è un dannato schiavista”. Proseguì a borbottare. Il suo viso era pesantemente truccato.

Si sganciò la catenella alla sua bocca.

“Dove vai tu? Sei il mio ‘portafortuna’” si lamentò, sistemandola.

[108].


	16. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 15. Radici  
> » N° parole: 102  
> Lista: PumpInk2020

Hanahaki

Skull aiutò G a piegarsi in avanti e quest’ultimo vomitò sangue nero. Serrò gli occhi, mentre all’interno del sangue s’intravedevano petali intrisi, foglie ripiegate su loro stesse.

Skull impallidì, riconoscendo delle radici bianche, che si allungavano come filamenti.

< Ci dev’essere un modo per aiutarlo!

Non è possibile che né un semidio come Giotto né una delle altre divinità che conosciamo, come la mia matrigna, possano fare niente.

La verità è che non vogliono fare niente > pensò.

G serrò i pugni.

“M-mio fratello… è…”. Vomitò più forte, venendo scosso da tremiti. “… prigioniero dei de-demoni… ed io sono qui… inutile” esalò.

[102].


	17. Odore di caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn ha amato il caffè sin da bambino.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9JAInFk5Ok; Nightcore - Against Us.

Odore di caffè

Il Punitore si sfilò il casco da motociclista e lo posò su un tavolinetto, abbassò la cerniera della giacca e si tolse la tuta aderente, ma imbottita, si sfilò i guanti, con lo stemma dorato dei Vongola, lasciando tutto su una sedia.

Reborn si affacciò e lo guardò, arrossendo, con occhi attenti lo osservò sfilarsi gli stivali e gli si avvicinò.

«Fai odore di caffè» disse, i suoi grandi occhioni dalle iridi nere brillavano sotto il capello a falde larghe che indossava.

Skull si voltò a guardare il bambino e gli disse: «Cosa ci fai nelle mie stanze?», arrossi involontariamente sentendosi rispondere: «Cercavo te».

[104].


End file.
